Peace ends, love begins
by RagingSaiyan
Summary: What happens when Buu and Babidi never reach Earth, but Saiyans instead? What if Gohan never forgave himself for "killing" his father? Well, there's only one person that can help him in this world. And she never thought she could do it.
1. Chapter 1: A new life in sight

**Title: Peace ends, love begins.**

**A Gohan x Videl fic, rated T for violence, and a bit of explicit content (No lemons, sorry! :/ )**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other DB series. I just wanted to tell the story my way. So this is my first fic, please review and tell me If it's good or not!**

**AH! I'm French. I'm quite comfortable with English, but sorry if I make mistakes!**

**Chapter 1: A new life in sight.**

Somewhere in East 439 district, Earth.

Gohan sighed. 'That's the third time, dammit'. Yeah, third time he wakes up after no more than an hour and a half of almost good sleep. 'Way to go, dude. You're beginning school tomorrow. And that had to happen on the same day the Cell Games took place…' Gohan thought. Well, he was convinced that now, he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"'Got a bad feeling about it", he mumbled, as he slipped through the windows. Time to get a little shadow session.

Orange St… Erm, Satan City, at the same time.

That girl woke up after a nightmare. It was horrible: she just got in love with a boy… 'Now THAT, was eerie. Yuck, and to think we just…' She became all red, and then she paled, though no one could tell in the darkness of her house-like room, lost in the labyrinth of her father's house. Her cerulean eyes wandered around the place, thinking about class tomorrow'. There's no way I'm telling Erasa about it, or I'm dead.' Yeah, you guessed well. _That_ girl is the one, and only, Videl Satan.

Somewhere around the moon, a few minutes earlier.

Two guys were standing in a room. A lot of colored buttons were lighting the shadow of the place. Outside, the space was deadly silent, and unaware of the events that were happening,. The ship was landed on the hidden face of the moon where no human telescopes could spot it. Back inside, the aliens were chatting:

"So, brother, are you sure about it?"

"Yep, sure am. There's no doubt about it. We found them."

During an instant, one could see some furry prominences hanging lazily from the men 's hips. Actually, they were moving.

"That means we're finally going?"

"Not yet Khalden, not yet… We have to wait until the day of their so called 'Tenkaichi Budokai' thing."

The one named Khalden grunted.

"Why are you always the one to decide, Sladek? We are twins remember? I'm ever the older of us-"

" 'Cause" he interrupted "I'm the one with the biggest brains, you dumbass…"

Not paying attention to his sibling's swears, he focused on the screen in front of him: Earth. It was displaying on the planet's surface a total of four signal, two of them a lot brighter than the others. 'We're coming for you, brothers. So the Saiyan race can rise again…'

"Gohan, wake up sweetheart!", Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast's ready!"

She didn't need to repeat herself. She had just finished turning back to the kitchen when two starving half-saiyans rushed into the room, already filling themselves until they were about to explode.

"Ah! I'm filled for the morning! Thanks mom!"

"Gohan, remember not to use all of your strength in front of others, I don't want to have problems with medias if my son gets to rush through a wall, or makes a planetary homerun at baseball.", she said while holding the legendary Frying PanTM of Doom.

"I think I got it, already…" Gohan sweat dropped. "Well, let's go then." He got out and jumped on Nimbus, and just took off. "Come back early so we can play brother!" little Goten yelled.

"I'll be right back squirt!"

He had landed for 5 minutes as a shootout could be heard in town. Gohan ascended to his Super Saiyan state. It took him exactly 1 minute and 47 seconds to take down the 5 robbers and flip their ride upside down. Just when he was about to leave, a stange girl with hair in pig tails, a wide white shirt and bike shorts, and the most beautiful eyes he ever see on this planet almost tackled him:

"Hey there, nerdy! Did you see what happened?"

"Get lost, he murmured so only his saiyan ears could hear."

"What did ya say?"

"Nothin."

"What?"

"I saw nothing, okay? Now leave me be." he said as he left.

'Weird' Videl thought. 'He's got my school badge, though. I'll try to discover who he is.'

"Damn, can't believe I missed this…" She said out loud. This was going to be one heck of a day.

Gohan just arrived at Orange Star High, and was retrieving his books an all that crappy stuff.  
"Here you go honey." the secretary said in an almost obvious lust for the young boy.

"Do you want me to take you you around the school?"

"No thank you. I'll find my way alone." He said in a cold voice he gained during those past seven years of pain, sorrow, and hard training  
to protect the Earth from dangers.  
The woman paled in fear.

"O... okay then... See you around..."

"Yeah, right."

'Now, where's my classroom?'

**Well here it is. Hope you like it! I find it very short, but that's my first chap', so please comment, review, I will take anything to make it better if I can.**  
**Next time (probably this week end, if you like the fic, though), Gohan's first day, classmates and... yeah, Videl. And don't worry for them,**  
**Gohan will soon enough change his behavior towards that stubborn lady.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: What in the HFIL is this girl

**Hey there ! This is RagingSaiyan. Coming back with the new chap' !**

**But first let's make a lil' review section:**

**Dyton – Well, thanks a lot for your review, man, I was kind of relieved to see that someone likes my crappy stuff! :') You're right about Gohan's cold side, there's no way he's warming too fast. Oh, and for the dream, just wait a bit, 'kay?**

**Thanks for the guest reviews too, that helps a lot. Now, here comes the real thing, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I love chocolate… Nah, seriously, I don't own DBZ. Obviously…**

**Chapter 2: What in the HFIL is this girl?!**

In the classroom, the teacher could hardly get the students attention. The poor guy was standing helpless in the middle of the room, not knowing if he had to get angry or not. Some jocks were trying to seduce ladies in the back rows, while a group of nerd guys were discussing and arguing about the last fighting games. The others were just talking randomly about puny things as weather or clothes, and so on. Until…

*Knock, knock* (wow, a noise in a fic :D)

Two soft but powerful knocks on the door caused the people to cease all activity. The teacher realized he had to talk when he heard a third stronger knock.

"Ah! Erm… a… C-…C-Come in!"

The door opened slowly. A young boy, wearing a baggy khaki pair of jeans, a baggy shirt with a black sleeveless vest made his entry, reducing the remaining murmurs to silence.

"Y-You must be the new student, right? Mr… Son, I presume? Well, class, this young man here entered with a… PERFECT GRADE to the admission tests?!"

The students jumped on their seats at their teacher's reaction.

*Well, even I didn't score perfect…* Videl thought. *Another nerd in the class…*

"Hey, Videl…" said a blond girl seating next to her.

"What is it Erasa?"

"Don't you think this guy is the cutest thing you've ever seen in this world? I'd fall for him…"

"You'd fall for any good looking boy Erasa…" she answered calmly. "Plus, I don't think he's really hands-" *_Videl, kiss me…*_

*Wow, what was that? Wait, I know him… Ohmyfreakinggodnessthisisnotevenpossible!* She thought in horror. *He just looks like my dream… O_O*

"What are you staring at?" A firm voice woke her up.

"What? Oh, s-sorry!"

The new kid was sitting right beside her. She didn't even know she was staring at him the whole time he was climbing the rows, and sat next to her.

"Wait, I saw you this morning, right?" she asked.

"Leave me alone, shorty…" he said as he dived his head into his arms, ignoring the teacher as much as the others. Videl boiled inside, her face got red from the mock. Suddenly, a blond boy, one of the seducers, stood up from his seat next to Videl's and slammed a hand on the desk between Gohan and her.

"Yo, weirdo!" he begun. Gohan didn't even twitch.

"Be careful with the way you're talking to my girl, understood? Or I'll just rip your face off your body!"

"Sharpener, I'm not your girl, moron!" she said angrily. "And you, don't you even dare treat me of shorty ever again, or I, will kill you! Am I clear, you jerk?"

"As clear as a yelling woman could be" he answered calmly. The he shot her a glare that could freeze a flame:

"And could you please stop shouting? My ears are bleeding, you're so loud…"

Videl clenched her fists firmly, ready to throw one in Gohan's face. The bell rang. She didn't wait longer: she rushed to the door and disappeared in the crowd already filling the corridors.

"Good job, cutie!" the one named Erasa said jokingly. "Now you're hated by Videl Satan in the flesh.

-Did you say… Satan? Like that Hercule clown?

"Yeah… Hey! Don't be so rude with Hercule! He saved us from Cell!"

"Yeah, sure…" Gohan said ironically as he remembered that moron being sent flying by Cell in one blow. *What in the HFIL is this girl anyway?* he thought. *Annoying woman…* He walked out of the room at a fast pace, ignoring Erasa and Sharpener. *Time to eat. Ah, man, first good news of the day!*

Videl was calming down in the gym, hitting the punching ball she found here as hard as she could.

"You…-punch- darn…-punch- JERK! -PAM-"

The poor thing went flying. Between two pants, Videl grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat off her face. *That moron looks exactly like the one of my dream… weird .I gotta do something about him. He's hiding something behind his cold face, and I want to know what.*

Gohan was eating on the rooftop. No wonder why: he wouldn't have stand all the others staring at him devouring the table of food his lunch capsule contained. He ended fast enough, too fast for a human actually, capsulised the dishes and lied on the staircase roof, thinking.

*Dad, can you see me? Did you even forgive me for my cockiness?*

"Tch." He rolled on the side. _Stop torturing yourself, sweetie _would say his mother. *Easier said than done, I suppose… Whoopsie! Bell's gonna ring. Next period is… gym? What a waste of time…* He ran down the stairs.

He arrived right when the last guys left the lockers room. He could change without anyone seeing his well-developed muscles. Once again, he got in a baggy set of long sleeved clothes, and joined the others in the main room.

"Gather round, people!" The teacher shouted. Gohan stayed back, hearing a lot better than his _comrades_.

"Today, we begin with the MMA program."

"MM-what?" Erasa said innocently (poor thing, hope you don't get to fight in this).

"That means Mixed Martial Arts. With the approaching of the World Tournament, the school director decided to let you learn the basis of self-defense techniques and fighting styles. Here you go, mister teacher!"

A tall man with long black hair and a bunch of scars on the face arrived in the middle of the students.

"Hey there, kids. My name is Yamcha, and I am going to be your best chance of surviving this next month without being too badly injured. I am gonna teach you…"

He stopped when he saw Gohan, his face brightening at the sight of the teenager, but kept on talking because of the death glare he received from him.

"…the very basis of fighting. Well. Those who already experienced a fighting style, just move next to G- I mean, that boy over here. The others stay here, while I give your _sempais_ my instructions."

Counting Gohan, 14 people were standing in the "fighters" corner.

"Well guys, let's begin easy. Basic warm up: stretching (try not to get to fancy, 'kay?), a few jabs to heat up the arms and shoulders, then keep it up with a shadow session (a warm up in martial arts. Basically, you fight your own "shadow"… Wall, you beat the shit out of thin air, if you prefer! :/).

Alright? Now let's go." He turn around and whispered so only Gohan could hear it. "And don't kill them, man…" Gohan sighed, but nodded to his "master's" remark.

On Videl's side, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. *Gohan was actually a martial artist! Interesting. I want to fight him, so I can get my revenge on him for making a fool of me!*

"Class! Gather again!" Yamcha shouted. "You are going to witness a real fight here. Now, since I have the honor of having Miss Satan in my class, let's just let you be the first one to go. The others are going to fight you. The first to defeat you will take the place, like in a 'king of the hill' game. Okay?"

"I get it." She said as she climbed on a World Championship-like ring.

"First to go will be… Ren!" (invented name)

"Let's see who's the stronger, Satan!" Videl's first victim said, a bit too much self-confident.

*The fool* Gohan thought, sitting in the highest chairs. *She's even stronger than her father, idiot. You're only gonna get hurt…*

He had only finished his mental sentence when the guy was sent flying of the ring, falling flat on his back.

"Videl won. Next one will be…" And Yamcha kept sending the teenagers to certain death one after another. Only three remained and…

"Son Gohan, you're next. Good luck, kiddo."

"Yeah, thanks teach." He grinned a little. Videl caught a glimpse of it and thought *Now he smiles… Strange. It was cute though… say what?!* She mentally slapped herself while Gohan stood in front of her.

"Now come at me with all you've got." He said.

"No way you first."

"Come on, bring it on. I know you want to slap me for this morning, so go ahead and try, SHORTY!" he insisted on the last word, half on purpose. It worked too well.

"YOU MORON!" she yelled as she dashed forward, faster than any guys here. *She's annoying, but she's good…* the demi-saiyan thought.

Videl extended her right fist… only to meet nothing but air. *But where..?*

"Over here, slowpoke." Gohan said in her back while yawning, getting Videl even more angry at him.

The others couldn't believe how fast he moved just now. It's like he swapped position within a second.

Suddenly, Videl threw a roundhouse kick, aiming for Gohan's jaw. It missed again. Gohan was now where he was standing before.

"Late again…" He mocked.

He caught her wrists, carried her in the ring, as she couldn't even free herself, and dropped her firmly but not rudely out of the ring. Videl was out.

"Send me stronger guys, Yamcha…-senseï." He almost forgot he wasn't supposed to know him.

"Sharpener? It's your turn to…"

The guy was already charging Gohan.

"You! How dare you do this to my Videl! You can't beat her like this!"

He threw a punch. But Gohan was not as merciful this time: he ducked and punched the jock right into the guts. Sharpener gasped, although the punch was smooth for Gohan. When Sharpener was trying to breath, the teen saiyan took his time to aim properly, and swiftly landed a perfect corkscrew kick right on the back of his opponent's head (Always wanted to see Gohan do it. Just look on youtube to see what a corkscrew is: this is awesome! :D). That kick knocked him out right away, so the poor guy didn't feel his head bang hard on the floor, or see the amazement, awe, and shock in the eyes of his classmates.

"Pff… Looks like I win by K.O., then. If I didn't fight Videl properly, it's because I don't hit girls, idiot…" Videl loosened her muscles a bit when she heard him say that. She almost felt relieved… but:

"…and because she annoys me."

*WHAT?! I hate this guy…* "Next time, you won't go away so easily, Son. Trust me." She said bluntly.

A few hours later, Gohan was home, alredy finished with his homework.

"G'd'night, squirt!" he said to his little brother.

"Yeah… -yawn- good…night…" The kid was sleeping.

*Jeez, such innocence…* Gohan smiled at the scene.

He got out of the room and looked for his mother. She was finishing to wash the dishes.

"Hey mom, I'm just goin' out for a little training."

"Okay. Don't come too late, understood?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

A few minutes later, Gohan was next to the Northern side of mount Paozu, meditating. That exercise was his favorite, one of Piccolo's most efficient mental training.

*That girl…* Gohan lost himself in his thoughts. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Yosh!" He stood and got in position. He slowly raised his power to his maximum, until:

"HYAAAH!" In an explosion of lights, he turned Super Saiyan.

"A little… further…" He tapped in his enormous energy pool.

With a war yell, he let all the anger he accumulated these days explode out of his body and ascended one step further for the first time since Bojack came on earth.

"Good… good… Not too clumsy with this form, it seems."

He began his physical training.

Up on the moon…

"Hey bro, look!"

"What is it Khalden?"

"This energy signature is fluctuating like hell!"

One of the red dots on the planet's surface had begun to shine intensely.

"The time is near." Sladek muttered.

"Brother…"

"Yes, Sladek?"

"Call the others. We're going tomorrow to find a shelter on the planet's surface. We'll leave the spaceship to them."

"Sure."

Sladek grinned. *So here you are, son of Kakarot. I found you.*

Then he laughed.

His laughter got lost in the silence of the space…

**Here it is. Chapter two, done! Hope you appreciate it! Gohan seems to really dislike Videl… or does he believe he does? Next time: Videl plan to unmask Gohan, and to make him participate in the Tournament. Suspense...?**

**Well see ya next time :D**

**(Oh, Logan, si tu lis ça, dis le moi, okay? ;) )**


	3. Chapter 3: You're coming to the Tourney!

**Hello, people. Coming with the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ… (how many times will I have to repeat myself…)**

**Chapter 3: You're coming to the Tournament!**

"Gohan! Dinner's ready!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen. Thanks to his super hearing, her son would hear her easily enough even at a great distance. And only two minutes later, the teenager landed in front of the house, his stomach growling like never before.

*Think I got a little carried away with my training… I'm so hungry now!* he thought.

After a deserved dinner, Gohan helped his mother with the dishes, and ran up the stairs. He got rid of his humid gi and literally jumped into the shower. The hot water fell on his shoulder, his senses were so developed he could feel and count every single drop that touched his pale skin, especially on his left shoulder, where a scar, reminder of his past mistakes, could be seen. The wound he had taken in Vegeta's place healed fast enough, but the mark never completely disappeared, leaving a trace that would make him remember his failure every time he sees his shoulder, and make him want to train harder.

*Maybe you're just looking for redemption? Forgiveness?* He thought to himself. *A way to open up? Nah, forget it, you're hurting yourself more than usual Gohan…*

He was mentally scolding himself when his little bro, looking for a plush he left in the bathroom, burst in the place like a rocket.

"Excuse me, big brother! I'm not looking!"

"No problem squirt…" The kid had already left.

*That Videl girl has got something strange around her… Ki? Only Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Krillen and Roshi can control it on Earth… Impossible.*

What Gohan didn't know, was that this "Videl girl" managed to crack a little that brick wall he had built around him for the past seven years… Nothing serious, though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was already shining again when, on a deserted island, not far from the Tournament archipelago, two space shuttles landed in a loud bang, opening up a crater in the middle of an abandoned forest, where no one could see the hole.

"Aaah… Finally, real air to breathe…"

"Cut it out, Khalden. We came here for the Tournament, not to admire the landscapes."

"Argh, fine…" the once happy one muttered, now a lot more annoyed than before.

"Let's find a shelter for the nights to come. We'll leave the ships here, since no one will see them.

I'm going to find wood, clear water, and food. Just look for a hole in these hills over there where we can sleep."

"I'm on it." And the ordered one took off.

Sladek then faced the forest.*The others will arrive in three weeks, right after the Tourney thing. That leaves us time to play around with that saiyan…*

He stepped in the forest and began his hunting session.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gohan had been feeling something trampling his stomach for 15 minutes now, so he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Wut's dis…?" He said in a sleepy tone.

"Wakie wakie! Time to go to school!"

Goten was jumping straight on Gohan's belly. He was thrown down the bed when Gohan hurled his covers away.

"Owie! That hurts!"

"Serves you right!" said Gohan jokingly, grinning at his brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That lesson is boring…" Gohan murmured.

"Same for me."

The teenager turned his head on his right, only to see a sleepy Videl, half-closed eyes, hardly keeping focus on the teacher.

"Wow… Now you talk to me without telling me I'm a jerk… Great progress."

"You too, you didn't call me 'shorty' even once today. Are you sick?"

"Get lost…" was all he gave for an answer. Videl sighed loudly, flashing a small grinn. Suddenly, her watch rang. She seemed to come back to consciousness, when she answered:

"What is it, chief? I'm listening!"

"The mayor has been taken in hostage by a fool that wants a match with your father! He and his men kept shooting randomly and hit two of our boys! Please, we need your help, Miss Videl!"

"Coming right away!"

She stood up and rushed out of the room. Gohan had to admit that she had guts. *For this girl to rush into a shootout without being bulletproof… Either she is fearless, or she has simply lost her mind.*

This time, what rang was the school bell, signaling the end of the morning periods. He calmly took his bag he didn't even bother to open and left the room. *Time to eat!*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five minutes later…

*What the heck am I thinking…*

You guessed right. Gohan was flying straight to the city hall. He had turned super saiyan on the way. He had a long black raincoat and a scarf in his bag, so he used them to disguise himself. (What the heck are these clothes doing in my bag? :/)

*I don't like the fact that she's endangering herself… but what I dislike most is that I'm going to help her! Darn it…*

He then spotted the police cars lined up in front of the building, glass spilled all around them, and two of the officers, laying on the ground in a critical state. Videl was nowhere to be found. He landed in the middle of the street, frightening the policemen.

"H-Hey! Who the heck are you?!"

"Cavalry." The saiyan answered.

He calmly climbed the stairs facing the bandits. In a second, he analyzed the scene: location of the mayor, distance to the target, number of weapons, and identity of the leader, who began to shout:

"Get back kiddo or you're gonna regret it!"

"Leave now!" yelled a voice from behind Gohan. "He's mine!"

Videl came here on feet. She had forgotten her jet copter, so she had to run as fast as she could.

"You're not getting near my father! I'm taking you down!"

Videl charged the guy. He was like two feet taller than Gohan, dark skinned, and covered with scars, yet she attacked him.

"Don't take him too lightly, fool!" shouted Gohan.

He had just talked when Videl arrived next to him. She didn't see the guy move a bit, but Gohan pushed her on the side. Videl felt on the ground. When she stood up, she saw the blond matrix-like guy holding one of the brute's fists. In his hand, she saw a 10 inches long knife, designed to slice through any material, though she could bet it preferred flesh above all. And the stranger had just saved her life.

"…Thanks." She said.

The blond guy didn't bother answering. He broke the man's forearm with a swift movement of his wrist, destroyed the knife, and knocked him down. The victim didn't scream at all, or rather he didn't have time to.

"No problem, ma'am. I'm leaving the rest to you."

He disappeared in thin air. The moment he disappeared, the other guys saw their guns explode in their hands and started screaming.

"Here you go".

Videl jumped. The voice came from right inside her ear. When she turned around, there was nothing more than wind and silence to greet her. *Weird…* she thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The afternoon, she stayed silent. Gohan didn't say anything either. *She's not even pouting at me, for once…* And for the first time in 7 years, Gohan actually made the first step toward someone:

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked , keeping a cold face, but his voice seemed a little concerned, though he would not accept it if he knew.

"Huh?... Oh, it's you… what is it?"

"Nah, nothing…"

"Actually I needed to ask you about something."

"…What is it?" he said, a little taken aback by her demand.

"I want you to participate in the Tournament."

Her blunt request hit Gohan head on.

"What?"

"Well, today there was this guy that helped me, and I hope that he enters too. So, since you wanted to fight strong guys, I thought you would have liked to join-"

"No."

The bell rang. Gohan left the room fastly. Videl ran after him. She followed him to the rooftop.

"I said no. Are you deaf?" he said, angered by the stubborn girl.

"I know everything about you, Son Gohan. Your family, your father. Do you really want me to tell everyone about your dad's Strongest under the Heaven title?"

"I don't care. Do it."

"I know you want privacy. So if the medias know about it…?"

*I hate you…*He thought.

"…" was all he could say.

*He's actually believing me! Come on Videl, one step further, find someth-… Oh man! This is a great idea! This will make it.*

"I also heard about two strange guys joining the Tournament. They signed in this morning before they took off in the air. However this is just a trick, right? Erm… Gohan?"

*This can't be the others, they stopped fighting… Who are they?*

Gohan felt fear, then adrenaline and excitement rush through his veins, his saiyan blood boiling. He will get his chance to get his father's forgiveness, after all. *I don't know who these guys are, let's find out*

Seeing Gohan slowly changing, she knew she got him. *Two guys leaving in the air… Videl, you're the best liar ever! I got you, Gohan…* she thought, grinning mischievously, but she had to rapidly turn back to her serious face when Gohan faced her and announced

"You leave me no choice. I'll enter your stupid tournament. But only if you promise me to leave my father where he is."

"That's to say?" she said jokingly, not really understanding why he told it this way. But she met coldness and pain in return. And then she knew she screwed something really bad.

"In his grave…" With this said, he left the roof.

"Gohan, wait! I didn't mean to…" she began, trying to catch up on him.

He slammed the door right before her. He tried to hold his power, but unsuccessfully: the little window on the door broke instantaneously. *Shoot…* he thought.

A second later, when Videl opened the door, Gohan was nowhere to be found, like if he had vanished into thin air.

*So that's what is behind your cold mask, huh? I misjudged you, Gohan. I still hope you are going to fight, although I'm not sure if I still want to know your secrets anymore…* she thought, ashamed of her behavior towards him. *I'll just talk to him tomorrow.* she decided.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gohan was already at home, lying on his bed, the eyes lost into the cerulean skies. *The same blue as Videl's-*The simple thought of her name startled him. He just wanted to cry. *She doesn't understand a thing… That fool!* Deep inside, he felt weak and wounded. *Why does it hurt that much, coming from her?*

"Ugh…" he sobbed. The first time in seven years. It lasted a second, but he felt it. All the pain he bottled up was starting to ooze out of him.

*She really is something…* he thought, somewhat chuckling about this thought, calming the pain a little.

"I'd better go and grab something to eat, 'cause it's training time!" he said to himself to get him out of his thoughts, ready to work hard, just forgetting about anything else.

*You want me to sign in this stupid Tournament of yours, so here's what you get. I'll be ready!*

He left in the shadows of the evening.

**Here it is. Don't forget to review, and fav' if you really like it.  
Then again, see ya next time.**

**Next chap: Training to the past glory! Gohan wakes up, unaware of the danger coming. What if the two saiyans were only the upper part of the iceberg?**

P.S.: I don't know if I can hold a chapter per day, but i'll try to hang on.


	4. Chapter 4: It's happening!

**Dislaimer: I don't own the series. Although I'd love to...**  
**Here it goes, chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: It's happening... Here comes the tourney!**

It's been a week since Gohan accepted to join the World Tournament. A week spent in physical pain and exhaustion, only to be at the best of his capacities in the weeks to come.

"Those flying guys mustn't be taken lightly, and I shall be ready when they come." He said.

Today was the beginning of a new week of school, although Gohan would only focus on the PE classes and train with Yamcha.

It was on Monday, the first day of school since the last time he saw Videl.

She was walking towards the classroom with a strong determination on her fac. *I will tell Gohan how much I'm sorry for messing with his father's memory.*

She entered the room, self confident, and ready to talk to him, even if she had to do it in front of the others.

When she reached her seat, she turned to face Gohan. She couldn't repress the thought that *He is kinda cute when he's not wearing this cold glare all the time.* She blushed slightly, but shook her head to focus on her task. She began:

"Gohan? Can I talk to you?"

"…" No answer. Then, he turned his eyes, not even moving his head. "Yo, wassup with the asking thing?

"Well… I just wanted to apologize for what I said a week ago. I really messed up, and I wanted you to know that I never intended to dirty your father's memory. I know what it is, considering I lost my mother ten years ago. She died from a cancer… So I understand how you feel about it: sadness, emptiness inside, pain and all stuff…"

"Thanks for your concern, but I can stand it myself. This is no big deal, really." He said in his usual neutral tone, that calmed Videl: *At least, he's not mad at me…*

"So, will you still-"

"Join the Tournament? Don't worry too much about it, will ya? I told you I would come, and when I swear something, I always keep my promise, no matter what. This is the 'Son' resolve."

Videl saw he was dead serious about it. She just flash a shy little smile and said:

"Well, I trust you."

The bell rang 45 minutes of mental torture later. Next period was PE class.

The saiyans were panting. No doubt they trained hard. The ki blasts they shot burned a lot of plants, and they destroyed almost half the island, but no one (at least for now) would know it.

"S… Sladek…"

"What… What is it, bro?"

"Are we stronger than him?"

"We won't know it before we fought him at least once, Khalden… He knows how to hide his energy very efficiently."

"Dammit…"

They paused a bit. Then Sladek asked:

"Hey… Do you know where the others are right now?"

"They should be here for the tournament thing…"

"I see… Let's come back… ouch!... for now, 'kay? I'm broken, and I need to fill my stomach before I die…"

"Same here." Khalden stomach growled on these words.

"Help me to get up…" Sladek asked.

"I still don't feel my legs under my knees…"

"… shit."

"Okay class! Let's keep the training of the past sessions. Remember: experienced ones are the teachers here, and all the advises are good to take."

The class dismissed, ready to fight.

"Gohan, I'll take you on, If you don't mind."

"I was gonna ask you myself, Yamcha."

They bowed, sign of traditional respect during sparring, then both dropped into a defensive stance.

Videl was watching from afar, already done with her partner. Sharpener's ass was smoking a few feets behind her. *Those two are amazing… I never saw such fast jabs… Gohan's great. Ow, I forgot to tell him about this year's tournament. We are gonna fight in pairs…* (always wanted to see a tag tournament *-*).

It took a few minutes for Gohan to overcome his adversary. Yamcha was a lot weaker than him in terms of speed, strength, and ki wielding, but was by far the best when it comes to experience in fighting. He was handling his saiyan opponent very well, until Gohan took the upper hand on him thanks to his huge stamina. Yamcha took ahard blow in the jaw bone, another on the side of the head that almost knocked him out, and a last spinning kick in the guts. He fell on his back with a loud thud, panting and suffering.

"That - freakin' - HURTS!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Gohan said, apologetically.

"You…*pant* Won this one… *pant, cough* kid…"

"I remember me being weaker than you." Gohan said, mocking his teacher.

"HA HA, you crack me up, Gohan." Yamcha said, hardly getting back on his feet, holding his head.

"Ugh… That's going to be one hell of a headache."

While he was complaining about his wounds, Videl had walked up to them, greeting them. Then, she saw Gohan for the first time since the beginning of the lesson: he was wearing a blue training gi, with a baggy black tee, his sleeves falling to his elbows (like his future counterpart).

"Hey, nice rags, mister Freeze." She joked. "My grandfather wore the same, 80 years ago."

"Ah ha, I'm laughing my fuckin' ass off…" He said, pissed. "Just so you know, those rags are suited for 3 dimensional fight, perfect for lights, swift and large movements, or crawling around, or even running and jumping on a huge battle zone."

Videl was quiet all the time he spoke, knowing he was right, ashamed to be put in her place again.

"I bet you can't climb a pitfall without cracking your nice little biking shorts open, 'amiright?" he mocked.

"… Maybe…" was all she said. "Anyway, I came to tell you we are going to pair up for the tournament. This year is a special tag team edition. Hope you don't mind."

"Not a bit." He said, thinking:*Like this, I can take both those strange guys she talked about all at once.* He added:

"Just don't stand in my way, or ya'll get hurt… 'kay?"

Videl frowned, then said: "We'll see about that… Just be ready and at your full potential, please. I don't wanna lose because of your mistakes."

"When it comes to pride, I became flawless, mark my words." He answered.

"I hope I can trust you…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The week ended really fast. Gohan, between his trainings (and studying), took time to teach Goten the art of flying (Buku Jitsu, for the OV fans).

Goten was happy as always. Even Gohan cheered up a bit. *Those guys… Hope I can get a good match out of them…*

"GOHAN!" a voice yelled from the living room.

"Yes mom?"

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping. Get ready, will ya? Your gi is in the bag downstairs. Don't be late to sign in, sweetheart."

"Don't worry about that. Videl will get us there with her jet copter." He said.

*I am going to have grandchildren!* Chi Chi thought.

"Okay then."

Gohan was ready five minutes later, dressed up in casual clothes.

"Here I go!" he said. He took off.

"Bring the first prize home! We need this money, sweetie!" Chi Chi shouted, Gohan disappearing in the distance.

Gohan grinned at his mother's words. He's sole and only purpose was to meet (and fight) those "strange guys" Videl told her about. He arrived fast enough. His classmate was waiting for him in the front alley. He had just landed a few streets away, he had to walk the rest of the way.

"Hey there, Son. Get onboard, we're leaving. Now." She said in her usual neutral tone.

"Ok, ok… I'm coming."

The trip was all silent. None dared to talk to the other. Videl tried to, but the archipelago was in sight, so she kept quiet until they landed.

"Registration will end in an hour." A speaker announced.

"This way." Videl said, heading towards a stand, held by two staff members.

"Ah, Miss Satan, I knew you would come. And I guess this young man is your teammate?"

"Yeah, his name is-"

"Gohan." The saiyan cut Videl. "Son Gohan."

"Okay, you're in. Proceed this way. The qualifying session will begin when the registration is over."

"Thank you, sir." Videl said, bowing politely.

Right behind them, two guys arrived at the stand, talking so softly only a saiyan hear could catch their little discussion.

"That's him huh? Not very impressive, for a saiyan, I mean." The one on the left said.

"Shut up. Let's register." The other answered.

"Hello gentlemen. Coming to register, I suppose?" the staff guy asked.

"Yeah. My name is Sladek, this guy's Khalden."

"First name, please."

"…what's a first name-"

"Cut it out." Sladek ordered. Then he faced the man: "We don't want our first name to be known. Mind your own business."

"O-Okay…" the poor guy answered. Then, on a neutral tone: "Please proceed this way and join the other fighters. The qualifiers will begin in 50 minutes."

The saiyans didn't bother to answer.

At the same time, Gohan emerged from the men's locker room. Videl was waiting for him, already in her usual fighting clothes. Gohan, since this was an official competition, wore his father's gi, with the Z symbol on the back, to represent Goku's honor, his legacy, and his (former) school, the Turtle school.

"Wow." Videl said. "This one is nice." She added, pointing towards his clothes.

"My father's. He always wore it. I'm fighting for him today."

The last minutes before the signal were spent in warm-ups and meditation. Videl glanced Gohan while he was kneeling, emptying his mind. *I think this is useless but, oh well, if he likes this kind of preparation…*

Suddenly:

"Dear fighters, please proceed towards the machine."

The announcer was waiting next to the punch machine.

"Mister Satan, please hit first, so we have an idea of the max level for one person."

The champ was standing on the roof behind the machine.

"Ha ha! The Champ's here, folks! Here I go!"

He jumped, tried to trick a bit, and masterfully crashed on the ground. He rolled back up on his feet in no time, a huge bump glowing on his head. He dropped in position, then shot his best attack.

The shock was terrible. The score was being calculated, then:

"…Oh! The champ scored… 159 points!" The speaker announced. "So, that would make 318 points for a team. Then, to be automatically qualified, you'll have to score at least a 300 points total score. Please get in line, and wait for your turn."

Gohan and Videl were in the middle of the row. A few minutes later, they were in front of the machine.

"Well, I think we're doomed." Videl said. "I don't think I can score 150 points…"

"Take your best shot. I'll fill the empty points after you." Gohan answered calmly. He then flashed a small smile. That gave Videl her self-confidence back.

Videl punched the machine as hard as she could. She scored 109 points.

"I'm sorry…" Videl said.

"Don't worry…" Gohan said, a bit annoyed by her negative attitude.

Gohan softly hit the machine. The eyeballs of the guy reading the scores almost fell out:

"T-t-t-… 246 points! That makes 355 points for the team! You are qualified!"

Videl couldn't believe it. Her father had scored 159 points with his strongest punch. Her classmate just blew the score from about 100 points with a small jab!

"I told 'cha. No need to worry."

Right behind them, the saiyans were being tested.

Gohan and Videl had already left, so they couldn't see that those two scored 936 points… each.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So here it is, hope you enjoy this little chapter here. I will upload the next one next week.  
Until then, see ya later!


	5. Chapter 5: The saiyans make their move!

**Sorry for being late. Here's the fifth chapter!**

**Disclamer: I don't-... Hey, am I becoming senile? Already said...**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I got my 10th review on the last chap. I'll try to take each one into consideration in the chaps to come!**

**Chapter 5: The saiyans make their move!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the World Martial arts Championships!"

The arena was crowded like never before. The qualified fighters were waiting in the center of the ring, each one of them with their teammate. Next to them, our dear speaker was announcing the names of the warriors who qualified. On more than 200 teams, 16 were selected to fight including, of course, Gohan and Videl, but also the two saiyan twins.

"The first team to qualify is very special, folks! Because Videl Satan leads it!" the speaker shouted in his mic.

A huge ovation from the public could be heard.

"You're very popular, Videl." Gohan said.

"Seems so. Hey, you called me by my last name, didn't you?" she answered, a bit surprised.

"Well, that's your name, so… Yeah?" Gohan justified himself.

"Because it's the first time you said Videl." she added.

"If you say so."

They talked while the speaker was introducing Gohan to the public.

"This young brave man that accompanies Videl is Son Gohan. And for those who don't believe it, he is the son of Goku, the famous former Champion before M. Satan! Please cheer them up!"

Then he presented the other teams, making a pause on a certain one.

"Those two guys here scored the best score ever on the punch machine, totally outclassing M. Satan! Their names: Sladek and Khalden, the twins!"

The public started to boo them, only causing them to grin.

At their names, Gohan couldn't resist and shot a glare in their direction. They really were twins. The one named Sladek had a rather short brown hair, while his brother had shoulder-long one. He had a battle scar on his left cheek, and Khalden had one on the jaw.

*Those names… I've got a bad feeling about those two… They must be the guys.* Gohan thought.

"Hey Videl. Are these guys those you told me about?" he asked. Videl gasped.

"Erm… I don't know. I didn't see them." she answered in a hurry, but Gohan didn't notice.

"We will find out soon." he finaly said.

The first matches went pretty quick. Videl and Gohan won without breaking a sweat. They fought perfectly in sync, although Gohan had to slow down to fit her rhythm.

It seemed like they danced across the ring, kicking out their adversaries when they had the chance. They stayed less than five minute on the ring.

They were waiting in the fighters alley for their next match, when they saw the two saiyans enter the ring.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer shouted once more.

In the blink of an eye, the twins had raised their hands towards the other team. Gohan felt their ki rise dangerously, and knew they were going to… *No, they're not..?!*

"Look out!" he yelled to the fighters. Videl jumped from surprise next to her teammate.

Then she saw what she always thought was a trick, a TV special effect she last saw 7 years ago. The saiyans shot ki waves. Hopefully they were weak so they wouldn't kill the targets, but those "targets" ended in the wall.

*There they are. I found you, bastards!* a voice got him out of his thoughts:

"Did you see that?" a startled Videl shouted.

"We're gonna fight those two. Get mentally ready because this is going to hurt." He said bluntly but not coldly. He was starting to worry for her. *She's just a human. I don't want her to die like this!* he promised himself.

"Oh God…" Videl finally said.

The second round only got faster. The 8 remaining teams fought their matches really fast. And again, the saiyans showed what they were capable of. Gohan's nose started to twitch near them when they came back laughing. *Their scent is weird. Almost… inhuman!* The match board clearly showed that they would have to fight them in the finals.

Videl was trembling.

"Gohan, I… I don't think I want to fight those monsters…"

"Don't worry. As long as I'm standing on my two feet, no harm will be done to you, 'kay? Now relax, breathe. Empty your mind from all the bad thoughts. You'll feel better after that." he said in a tone he wanted reassuring.

It worked, as she slowly calmed herself.

"See? Now let's go. We're up for the semi finals." Gohan said, going to the ring.

The crowd cheered them a lot, they were the favorite team.

"Who will be the team that will ascend to the finals? I've got my idea about it, but let the fight begin!" the blond announcer said. *I love this job!* he thought.

"Go get them, Videl. I'll cover you back." Gohan calmly said.

They rushed forward, clashing with the two others. Videl sent a rapid series of jabs right in the face of an enemy. The other tried to take her out from the back. When she saw him she finished the first of, ready to face the other, but he stopped in his tracks. He looked back, startled.

"No you don't." Gohan said, giving an angry glare to the poor guy. He was holding his right ankle firmly.

The half breed swung him around like a vulgar bag, and hurled him out of the ring. He then faced Videl, saying:

"Stay alert."

"Right." she answered, taking the advice seriously. The other one was out cold.

"The winners are Gohan and Videl!" the speaker happily announced. "Now for the next match… well, I wish good luck to the guys facing the twins! Let's go!"

Gohan and Videl were the last fighters in the corridor, waiting for the finals. The others were all being treated in the nearest hospital, suffering from heavy bruises to 3rd degree burned skin.

The saiyans got really brutal this time. They finished their adversaries by breaking their legs.

"Well well! Here come the finals! And for the first time in the tournament history, victory will only be granted on a K.O.! The fight will take place on a field next to the arena, so the spectators will witness the fight on the huge screen! We wish you the best luck, Gohan, Videl!"

The fight was set as said before: a huge grassy field, with a small mountain, hills and canyons to fight in. *This place is great for an all out battle. I just need to find a place to hide Videl.*

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the match for the title of Champion Team begin!"

The four fighters dropped in defensive stances.

"Videl!"

"What is it Gohan?" she answered.

"Please leave this to me. This is going to be dangerous." he asked.

"No way! I'll fight too!" she insisted.

Gohan sighed loudly.

"Fine. Just promise me that you'll run if things begin to heat up to much… okay?" he said after a pause.

"I swear!" she said, smiling.

They stared their opponents. Then the one named Sladek stepped forward.

"Hey, woman. I suggest you take that advice real seriously." he said jokingly. *Huh? This way of talking reminds me of Vegeta…* Gohan thought. Sladek then addressed to the young man:

"This is between us three, **saiyan**." He declared.

Videl didn't understand right away what he meant. Russian? German? She didn't catch the tongue used, nor the exact term. *Say-… saiya-what?*

Gohan paled. He began to sweat.

"But… How do you-" he began, but Khalden cut him in his sentence:

"Don't think you're the last ones, with your friends, to be alive, Gohan! There are still other saiyans in the galaxy, and they'll be here really soon." On these words, both brothers got their tail out.

"You're invading the Earth? Again?!" Gohan asked angrily.

"Invading? No. Paying a little visit our comrades would be more precise…" Khalden added. "But let's settle this.

Videl stood aside, not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe what she heard, or actually didn't want to. She watched as the three fighters faced themselves.

In a blink of an eye, Khalden rushed on Videl, Sladek on Gohan. But the teen ignored him, and connected a powerful punch in the cheek of the saiyan attacking Videl, then blocked a kick from the other one, while Khalden crashed in a hill 50 meters away.

Gohan was wrestling with Sladek and told as calm as he could:

"You should hide. Now."

Videl woke up from her reverie. She successively watched Gohan, then the crater in the distance, shocked by the hidden strength of her teammate.

The demi saiyan swung the other towards his brother, hitting him with Sladek's body.

"NOW!" he yelled.

She had shivers. Then she turned and ran to the closest heights, while Gohan engaged the saiyans in a ferocious hand on hand battle, hitting faster than he ever did. *Adrenaline, maybe.* Gohan thought, amazed by his performances.

The fight was growing harder for the two saiyans. In The arena, the spectator couldn't believe their eyes. The most shocked were actually Gohan's classmate, gathered by Videl to cheer them up.

Erasa raised a shaky hand, pointing the screen, showing a determined Gohan, a strength in the gaze they never witnessed before.

"He sure is talented, h-huh?" Next to her, Sharpener was hitting his face, trying to wake himself up.

Back on the battlefield, the twins were panting heavily. Gohan had some light bruises all around his body, but nothing serious. Khalden started to feel an intense pain in the chest. *Darn it! Looks like I've got a broken rib…*

"Abandon right now, while you still have the chance!" Gohan asked.

"Never!" the twins shouted in response, in perfect sync. Then they gathered all their remaining energy, focusing it, and just released it with a loud yell. They both turned super saiyan in a flash of golden light. Gohan watched them, stunned, but not really surprised.

"Wow. Super saiyans? You really are desperate, aren't you?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Sladek screamed, jumping towards Gohan to smash his head on the floor. The demi siyan disappeared Sladek hit the ground, then turned around to see his brother fighting on par with the once stronger saiyan. He joined them to gang up on Gohan.

They started to get more efficient hit. They connected more often than before, until they took the upper hand. Khalden kicked his legs making him loose his balance, and Sladek puched him into the guts. The teenager crashed in the hill behind two saiyans walked until they were near him, laughing.

"Looks like you lost, Gohan. And you are the son of Kakarot… Pitiful!" Sladek said, punching Gohan in the stomach on the last word. The young man screamed in pain, as he felt the strength of the punch reverb in his guts, almost causing him to throw up. Right after the hit, Khalden steadied hih right fist, ready to punch, when Videl suddenly rushed on him and caught his elbow. That action made Khalden stop and stare at the girl.

"No you don't…" she said, panting.

"Videl… *cough*… Run, now!" Gohan said. But it was too late.

"Shut up, weakling." Khalden told her. He slapped her in the face, knocking her down right away.

"No!" Gohan yelled. "You… son of a bitch!" he raged on the laughing saiyan. His strength was building up from the anger. "She is harmless against you! Why did you…" he hissed.

Suddenly, in an flash of light, the rock wall in which he was struck exploded.

"… HIT HER!" Gohan finished, turning into a super saiyan 2.

The twins sweatdropped, especially Khalden.

"Oopsie…" he said. "I got him angry…"

"Shit!" Sladek could only swear as Gohan connected a kick at the speed of light in his stomach. The angry teen then faced the remaining one.

"I swore on my father's grave that I would never let anyone die in front of my eyes. NEVER AGAIN!" He yelled, throwing another kick. Khalden only had time to raise his arm to his face. The kick broke his forearm on the impact.

Khalden yelled in pain as he kneeled holding his right wrist, his arm forming an impossible angle. He collapsed and fainted in the minute. Sladek was down for the count too, his eyes totally white, wide opened.

"Videl!" Gohan remembered.

He ran towards her. "Videl, can you hear me? Videl, wake up!" he held her shoulder, shaking her.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in his back. He turned his head to see Vegeta and Trunks.

"Guys?" he said, surprised.

"Let's take them all to my house. Hurry!" Vegeta said on a cold voice. "Those two owe us some explanations."

**Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! The fights might be not very good, but I'm not used to describe them... :/  
There won't be any chapter next week. I'm having my exams, so... I'm focusing on other things than writing.  
****Well, see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer:**** Blah blah... you know what I mean.  
Here comes chapter 6, with a lot of information in this one. Most of my original characters make their appearance, except one that is not my original character.**

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

When Videl emerged she could hardly open her eyes. Her face felt like someone trampled on it, especially her right cheek. She stretched her back while yawning, when a voice got her out of her reverie:

"Hey there… Did you sleep well?"

She rapidly turned her head around. Gohan was sitting next to her, on the bed, slightly grinning. *He's cute when he's not angry… Wait, does that mean that he stayed by my side?* Videl thought, turning her head to hide a blush.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the Brief's. Welcome to Capsule Corporation, Videl!" Gohan asked.

At the same time, the door burst open, revealing a short guy wearing a tight blue spandex suit, his long hair defying gravity, yelling in the corridor behind him.

"Argh! Gimme' a break, woman!"

Behind him, some faint screams could be heard until the door automatically closed, reducing the noises to silence. The short man sighed loudly.

"Damn woman…" he muttered.

Gohan chuckled before asking.

"Having trouble with Bulma again, Vegeta?"

"Shut up, brat…" the one named Vegeta answered.

"Erm… Excuse me? Would someone mind explaining me what happened?"

Videl couldn't stand when people ignored her. She had stood up, ready to receive explanations.

"Your mate woke up? Good. When your business is over, take her to the main nursery."

Videl felt her mouth falling. *…eh? Did he say… MATE?!* she thought. She turned to face Gohan. He was blushing, yelling to that Veggie guy.

"She's not my MATE! Jeez…"

"Hm…" Vegeta muttered before leaving the room.

"That damn jerk! I'm going to kill him!" Gohan said angrily. He then turned to face Videl, still lost in her thoughts of Gohan and her mating… *Well, didn't I have a dream about that?* she thought.

"Erm… Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Well, will you tell me what tha Hell is happening?!" she shouted.

"Yeah… I was going to do so before you ruined my eardrums." he answered in an annoyed tone, massaging his ears.

"Ah!... sorry 'bout that." she responded, ashamed of her behavior.

"So… first you'll have to promise me you'll keep it a secret. Ok?" he begun.

"Sure!" she said hastily.

"Ok… Then let's begin. Those guys we fought, are not human. You remember their tails? They are members of an ancient race that has almost completely disappeared 40 years ago (Almost. I think so), that is called the Saiyan race. They are a species of warriors, fighting to conquer the galaxy. Can you still keep up?" he said.

"Erm… yeah, sure." she answered.

It took almost an hour and a half for Gohan to explain everything to Videl from Frieza to Cell.

Videl closed her eyes and stayed silent, assimilating everything she heard right before.

"Here it is. Now you know everything, why I always keep distant and silent, why I wanted to fight in my father's place. Why I don't want to open up…" he finally said.

He stood up, stretching his limbs, remembering Vegeta's instructions.

"Follow me." he said.

They both walked across the gigantic house, in silence.

"So… You know the Briefs, right?" she finally spoke.

"Yes. They're like family to me."

They arrived in front of the nursery. Gohan opened the door with the terminal next to it. They stepped in calmly, walking towards the healing machine. Bulma greeted them.

"Ah! Hi Gohan! Long time no see sweetie! Oh, and you must be the famous Videl Satan, right? My name is Bulma Briefs." the blue haired woman said, shaking the girl's hand. She continued: "They're almost ready to talk. Just wait a sec'."

"What…" Videl begun.

"Is this thing?" Bulma continued. "Well. This is my version of the saiyan healing tub!"

Just when she finished her sentence, the machines begun to deplete the liquid they contained. Once the was process over, the saiyans stepped out only wearing spandex boxers.

Khalden scratched his neck, looking at his brother.

"Looks like we lost…" he said.

"Yeah, as expected from the son of Kakarot." Sladek added.

Gohan stepped forward.

"How do you know my father's saiyan name?" he asked in his usual cold-angry voice, causing the saiyans to step backwards, still scared by the explosion of pain and hatred Gohan showed them during the match.

Sladek took a deep breath before he answered him.

"We are not who you think we are. Well, we are members of the last saiyan intervention squad. We are 7 in total. We are wandering around the galaxy to find the last living saiyans. But we don't want to conquer any planet anymore. We are trying to survive total extinction."

"Hah. Seeing how pathetic you were against Gohan, I'm not sure you'll last long." Vegeta said.

The twins stared at him when they suddenly recognized him and kneeled.

"My lord! You were still alive!" Khalden stated.

"Enough with that. Stand up fools." he asked coldly.

"More important." Sladek continued talking. "We're followed by the remaining raydans."

Videl could hardly keep up with the story.

"The what?" she said… in sync with Gohan, but he didn't realize it.

"The raydan people is totally like us. Same physical constitution, same abilities, except they have no tails. They have face tattoos they were born with." Vegeta said before Sladek could.

"How do you know that, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Because I participated in their destruction." he stated, as a matter of fact.

The silence filled the atmosphere, until they heard a loud explosion outside the house.

"What was that?!" Bulma said, running towards the garden, quickly followed by the others. The twins dressed up and got out too.

When they arrived in the garden, they saw a sobbing Bulma, staring at a huge crater in her garden.

"My flowers…" she cried.

"Cut it out woman." Vegeta said. "This is a troops transportation shuttle. Saiyan design." he added for the others.

"This is our reinforcement." Khalden said, causing everyone to turn around and face him. "What did I say wrong?" he whispered to his brother.

The back door opened, and five person emerged from it. Three ladies and two guys. One of the women, that was obviously older than the others, seemed to be leading the group. She was the first to talk.

"Looks like we missed the Tournament thing... My dearest salutations to you, Your Majesty. We are the last saiyans wandering around-"

"The universe… I know. Those two told us." Vegeta cut her, pointing the twins, grinning Son-like behind him.

"Slad', Kal'! Are you okay?" one of the girls behind the leader asked eagerly. She was obviously worrying for them.

"Don't worry, Asuka. They healed us." Khalden answered.

"So you lost against him, right?" the other girl stated, laughing slightly

"Don't try to pick up a fight with me, Orleen!" Sladek got angry.

"Stop it you two!" The leader said. She pointed towards the saiyans: "We didn't introduce ourselves. You already know Sladek and Khalden, my strongest warriors. Here's Asuka, my com' engineer, Orleen, my fellow warrior, and those guys here are Ray and Eslan." The guys both nodded to the group when their names appeared, the girls smiled, especially Orleen, who sent a bright smile to Gohan, who masterfully ignored her.

(I'll give you a link to a picture I draw with the 6 saiyans faces. You already know the last one. Yeah you do know her.)

"My name is Gine." the boss woman finally introduced herself. (You see you knew her. If you don't, read Dragon Ball Minus chap. She's Goku's mother.)

"Gine… The strongest female saiyan ever." Vegeta announced. "Though a third class baka could beat you." he added for himself, knowing she would hear it too.

Gine then looked carefully at each person that welcomed them. She stopped her onyx gaze on Gohan. She then walked towards him, resolve in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, oblivious to her intentions.

His eyes went wide opened. The female saiyan was hugging him tightly. A blood vessel was about to explode on Videl's forehead.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Gohan asked, trying to get softly out of the woman's embrace.

"My grandson…" she muttered, sobbing, tears filling her eyes.

Gohan's face changed. He was purely astonished.

"G… Grandson?" he said.

Gine finally broke the hug, facing him. "I am the mother of Kakarot. Your father."

The young man's face darkened.

"Where is he now? I want to see my son." she asked him.

Gohan asked painfully:

"He's dead, ma'am… I killed him with my cockiness seven years ago. And your other son Radditz died eleven years ago. My father and Piccolo killed him."

Gine was taking all the news at one, almost falling to her knees, when the Z Fighters arrived, ready to fight.

The saiyans explained everything again, about the raydan possible attack in the days to come, the family links between Gine and the Son family. Chi Chi, who was transported here by Krilin, almost fainted when she met her mother-in-law.

Alone again, Videl watched all this "happy" family reunion sitting on a bench, holding her knees between her arms. She was surprised when Gohan got out of the group to sit down next to her.

She asked him:

"Isn't that the P.E. teacher? That baseball player?"

"Yamcha? Yeah, you're right. He's our P.E. teacher."

"So you know him too, huh?"

"Yes. My father's friend. A member of the family, like Krilin, Piccolo… You met them all." Gohan said.

"You know, maybe it's normal for you, but since I woke up, my whole world is falling apart. My father didn't beat Cell –although I knew it- but my class neighbor, who is in fact a godlike alien that can fly and shoot laser beams, or even become blonde. Aliens like him pay us a visit to tell us that more aliens, evil ones, will come and kill us all. And now, I see normal humans that are also flying and shooting laser beams. Dammit."

She sobbed. It was killing her to see that the world was bigger than what she imagined it to be. She felt extremely weak before such power, and superior beings. Gohan, though he didn't know really why she was crying, felt a bit guilty for destroying her image of her world. He tried to cheer her up.

"I can teach you how to fly, if you want, so you don't feel outclassed by the others."

"Really?" Videl couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, if you'd like to. Now wipe away those tears, okay?" Gohan said. He was starting to feel better, now that his world begun to change back to its "normal" stage. By normal, he meant with enemies attacking the Earth with only him and the Z Fighters to stop them. *Guess I feel better. This is my redemption… You'll see that I can do it, dad. You'll be proud of me.* he thought, his face brightening.

"I'm really glad that you finally can smile, Gohan." Videl said, her eyes still a bit red from crying.

"I know how to smile. I just never has the occasion, in the last years."

"You see! You can be kind when you want!"

"Aw, cut it out." he said, pouting.

"That's the Gohan I know!" Videl added, laughing to the teen's reaction.

She stopped laughing and unconsciously gripped to Gohan's gi when she saw Khalde approaching them. Gohan instinctively growled whe he saw the saiyan, shifting towards Videl.

"I mean no harm." the guy said. Then he did the most unexpectable: he bowed in front of them.

"I wanted to apologise for hitting you, Miss Videl. I thought it was the only way to anger Gohan, so he could reveal his true powers. Please forgive my rudeness." he said, bowing again.

Videl hardly answered: "…y-Yes!..."

Back to the others, the saiyans were discussing about power levels and super saiyan form.

"I told you. The super saiyan form has nothing to do with your blood. It is an ability that every saiyan can use under a large dose of stress and anger. Didn't the twins tell you that?" Vegeta said for the tenth time.

"Yes, but with only Sled, Kal and Orleen knowing how to turn super saiyans, we won't be able to defeat them. I need more super saiyans, and I don't know how to train to become one!" Gine answered.

"Think of the loss." Gohan said behind her. He and Videl had come back with the others, joining the conversation.

"My father always told me that the power comes in response to a need, not a desire. All you have to do, is to create that desire." (Goku was here ^^) he explained, the non-super saiyans carefully listening to him.

He got away from Videl and closed his eyes. "All I do is thinking about every time I was useless. Every time my friends got hurt because I couldn't fight properly. I just think about my mistakes, that caused my father's death…" he said, frowning more and more after each sentence, until he turned super saiyan in a bright explosion.

"… and I turn into a super saiyan." he ended, pain and anger emanating from his gaze.

Videl, even if he told her everything about this ability, was still stunned. She really found resemblances between the Delivery Boy and Gohan, so that confirmed that everything he said about him was right. *He's cute, in blonde… Forget it!* she thought, mentally slapping herself.

Gohan then dropped out of his super state his face relaxing again, before coming to the sensitive point.

"How many advance do we have on them, the raydans?"

"Last time we checked, we had five days, maybe six." Asuka said, watching a monitor she had on her left wrist.

"That gives us five days of hard training. Everyone in the GR." Gohan said.

Even Vegeta didn't protest the presence of the others in his GR.

*In five days, I'll be super saiyan 2.* he planned.

**Here it is, chapter 6. Here appears the main thing... I took a little advance on this one, posting it today instead of Monday, because of the hard week to come. (The week of my BAC, for the french readers).  
Anyway, I hit 2000 views and 13 reviews this week, along with 5 favs and 16 followers. I appreciate alot! Thanx for the support I owe you readers a lot!  
****Here is the link to my artwork on deviant art: just add /art/Saiyajins-OC-460770203 after the site adress.  
There won't be any chap next week. Next one will be out probably on June 24th.  
****'Til next time, see ya later! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: It's going nowhere

**Here it is, at long last. I'm terribly sorry for the time I took to write this, but now I'm in hollidays, so the next chapter will be there on time, next Tuesday.**  
**Disclamer: Don't own Dragon Ball. Darn you, Toriyama...**

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews, I was really happy to read them all, I appreciate a lot!**

**Chapter 7: **It's going nowhere...

* * *

They had only spent two days of intense training in the GR, but the seven saiyans were already exhausted. Vegeta lowered the gravity level from 500 to 250 G, and they could not even fully withstand it. Only the twins and Orleen, once turned into super saiyans, could follow up Gohan's and Vegeta's pace, even though they were not in an ascended state. The others still didn't develop the power of the Legendary, as they call it.

Although Vegeta was putting a lot of efforts into his training to the ascended super saiyan, the one who was training extra hard was undoubtedly Gohan, at a point where Videl was beginning to worry for his health.

She was standing next to Bulma in a control chamber next to the GR, so they could supervise the training. Videl took the mic.

"Gohan, you should stop it. You're only hurting your body, even if you're a saiyan!" she begged him.

She couldn't hear his response, but the look in his eyes, that resolve, could clearly be understood: _No freakin' way._

"But-" Bulma stopped the mic and watched Videl.

"Everything's fine. If he says he's alright, you can definitely trust him. He's the strongest of us all, after all." she said, smiling brightly to the young and sad woman. When Videl turned her face away searching Gohan, Bulma couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Although you hated him, it seems that you clearly begun to worry about him. Admit that you have a crush on him!" Videl face colored in a deep, almost glowing red.

"Ha ha! No need to answer. Your heart did!" Bulma said, smiling.

Back in the GR, Gohan started a sparring with Vegeta. They were fighting like mad men. None of them wanted to lose ground to the other. Each hit made the room shake like it was about to collapse. Gohan was holding Vegeta in respect, until they decided to kick it up a notch: they were grappling their hands, shaking because of the strength they used, until they turned into super saiyans. Since the others couldn't have a decent training because of those two, they had to stop and stand aside, panting and sweating. The room was filled by sparks and electric arcs, which materialized the energy emitted by the fighters, usually invisible, yet now everyone could see it clearly, aside from feeling it. Videl had a hard time accepting that what she was seeing was not a "simple trick" that her father hated. *Idiot.* she thought, thinking of him.

"Let's stop this here, Vegeta. You're exhausted, man."

"I can still stand!" and the short guy jumped on Gohan, only to end sitting on the ground a few meters away, raging, after taking a front kick right in the guts. "Graah! Why… why, why, WHY is it always impossible to beat you! Or your moron of a father! Darn you, Kakarot!" he swore.

"Just train harder." said Gohan, plain and simple. "Bulma, cut the gravity for a sec'. I'm goinna take a shower, while Vegeta is cooling down…"

"Sure!" the blue haired woman said. She dropped the gravity back to 1 G for Gohan to leave, then raised it back to 250 when the teen was out. He powered down in the corridor, sighing loudly when he reached his normal form, and began to pant. Videl, who was waiting for him in the corridor thought he was going to faint, but he raised a hand towards her, telling her not to worry.

"That's the disadvantage of being a super saiyan. When you transform, you can last longer on the battlefield and endure more exhaustion, but when you drop out of the super saiyan, all the fatigue you accumulated that was inhibited rushes through your body all at once." he said, tired. "If Vegeta kept this fight longer, I would have certainly collapsed…"

"Hopefully he didn't." Videl said, smiling. More serious, she added: "You shouldn't put so much strain on your body. You should rest more frequently than just 4 hours in two days!"

"Come on, Videl. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, like in the Tournament. Okay?"

"… Yeah. But please, sleep at least 6 hours tonight. If you don't, I'll be angry, do you hear me?" she said jokingly, but still with resolve in the eyes.

"Okay, okay, I got it." Gohan said, sighing.

He thought he was going to die of pleasure inside the shower. The cold water touching his muscles was almost evaporating at the impact. The stream of wated was strong, designed to massage the body of well built saiyans (It would pin a human on the ground like a leave, for example). He stayed inside it for half an hour, grunting each time he moved an arm, stretching his shoulders. *Videl's right. If I keep this up, I'll only end being unable to move when the raydans arrive because of my muscle pain…*

After a copious meal, he rushed in his room, and jump towards his bed. In the air, just before he landed, he saw Videl sitting, crossed-legs, on the edge of his bed, obviously waiting for him. He stopped mid air, his face a few centimeters away from Videls. She blushed. He grinned Son style.

He dropped on the floor and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a whole silent minute.

"I was waiting for you. I just want to be sure that you will sleep enough tonight."

"What?!"

"I'm watching you, Son Gohan!" she said, chuckling.

"You're not serious?" he hissed.

"I am, mister. Time to sleep! Come on!"

And Gohan couldn't do anything until he was lying under his blanket, staring at the ceiling.

"Pff. I feel humiliated… Being put to bed by my classmate…"

"Consider it a chance that Videl Satan is doing it!" she said.

"Yeah, right… I think… I'll just…" His eyes were slowly closing, until he let go. He fell asleep in no time.

Videl was sitting on the bed next to him. She couldn't refrain the urge to stroke his hair. She held her hand above his head, and plunged her fingers in the black mass. For a defying gravity hair like his, it was surprisingly soft. The touch on his skull seemed to relax him, as he dived into a deeper sleep, breathing slower and louder. Videl was getting tired, so she just dropped on his bed, keeping the caress. *I'll just go to sleep in a minute.* she thought. She didn't stay awake that long. She fell asleep, and dropped her arm on the saiyan's torso.

* * *

He was the first to wake up. He yawned, and then spotted a mass of raven fur in the bottom of his sight, so he focused on it. He blinked twice. Videl was sleeping on him, her head on his torso. *Well, that doesn't happen all the time!* he thought, blushing. He removed the few strands of hair that were falling before her eyes, revealing a totally relaxed face. She wasn't frowning, as she usually does. *She's… kinda cute, I think…* he thought. He slowly removed her from him, putting the cushion under her head, and went silently out of his room. He walked towards the GR, meeting Trunks on his way.

"Hello there, kiddo." he said.

"Hi Gohan!" the little boy answered. "I'm looking for Goten. I wanted to train with him but I can't find him…"

"He must still be sleeping. I'll tell him when I see him!" the half-breed said.

"Thanks, big bro!"

The kid ran past him. Gohan smiled, and entered the Gravity Room. The entrance room was already pressurized, that meant someone was already in there. When the door finally opened, Gohan thought he would see Vegeta, already sweating. But his gaze met female eyes.

"Good morning, Orleen." he said.

"Oh, hi Gohan!" she said, smiling widely. "I was already training, but since you're here, we could spar?" she asked, blushing when she met the saiyan's gaze.

"Of course!" he answered, happy to fight someone else than Vegeta, not noticing the visible embarrassment of the young lady, blushing even harder.

"Let's go." Gohan said, dropping his light vest to fight in a black sleeveless tight tank top.

While they were exchanging blows, they talked.

"So… Why are you travelling with Gine?"

"We are all the grandchildren of Bardock's squad members. Since we were with Gine on another planet, she took us to build a new squad, in memory of her husband's one." she said, dodging a well placed punch.

"You're like my grandfather's legacy, then." he said, blocking a side kick with one hand, sending back a strong one.

"Yeah… Kind of."

They spent an hour fighting together, getting faster and hitting stronger every past minute. Gohan clearly had the advantage on the girl, but kept her level. Adjusting to someone's level can prove to be a good training.

"Say, Gohan…" the warrior began, drying her face with a towel.

"Yes?"

"Did you already find… well, you see… erm… Your mate?"

"Huh? Mate?" he said in surprise, his eye wide opened.

In Gohan's room, Videl woke up and sneezed (what a hilarious coincidence!)

Back in the GR…

"Ah… You see, when a saiyan falls in love, it's for a lifetime."

"I didn't know that…" Gohan said.

"You begin to feel strange every time you talk to that person, you fell kinda cold when she's far, and warmer when she gets closer. And this person is feeling the same, even if she's not saiyan."

"That's good to know." he said, not really caring.

Videl arrived in the GR control room, a steamy coffee cup in the hand, when she saw the girl next to Gohan. She didn't say anything.

"You know, I think you're quite the handsome guy, aren't you?" she said, walking towards him.

"Uh… thanks…?" he said, surprised by her attitude.

She was almost reaching him when Videl decided to interfere. She activated the speakers.

"Good morning you two."

Orleen froze on her feet, sweat dropping from her forehead. Gohan turned to face the window.

"Thanks for the pillow Gohan! Your bed was really comfortable! I had a really good night with you." she said, exaggerating the two last words, sending a small wink to the boy, who started to blush slightly, remembering the conversation he had about the mating process for the saiyans.

"You're welcome, Videl!" he answered. Orleen was staring at the ground. *That hurts.* she thought.

*Well! he'll choose me when he sees what I can do on the battlefield!*. She trained even harder.

Gohan felt quite relieved. *Phew! That was becoming awkward. Thank you Videl!*

Once again, when the whole company was in the room, the super saiyans kept training the others. Asuka really had a hard time, Orleen was making fun of her, and arguing with Khalden.

They were going nowhere. Until…

"Leave Khalden alone, stupid!" Asuka shouted, the cheeks in fire. The others were startled. The silent young woman never raised her voice like this. "f you want to be mean, insult me, but not him! He's stronger than you!"

Orleen slapped her. There was one thing she hated the most, and it was to be told that she is weaker than him. The only thing is, the slap didn't please Asuka either.

Finally, she understood the source of her anger, the crush she held for Khalden, the fact that she was always useless, and weak, so that he never really acknowledged her.

Gohan kneeled in front of her.

"That's it. Just let it go. Let it consume you like a huge fire. Come on!" he shouted the last words. Just at that moment, Asuka transformed.

She had her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, she saw a gold fire, blazing through her skin. She stood up, and raised her head, facing Gohan. The half saiyan patted her head.

"You see you can do it!" he said smiling. "Now breathe. Calm down, focus your energy."

In a bang, the yellow halo around her just disappeared, as well as the unusual color in her hair.

"One more. Only three left." Vegeta said.

* * *

**That's it for today.  
****Well, 'til next time, see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm here, Gohan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ characters. Akira Toriyama does.**

**Chapter 8: I'm here, Gohan...**

* * *

"I'm still convinced that we both should be enough, Gohan." Vegeta said annoyed, not touching his food yet. "Those weaklings would only slow us down."

"They have what it takes to be super saiyans. We have to do it with them. It's our war. Saiyans war!" the teen said.

"Super saiyans… They're just a pain in the ass, that's all there is to know!"

"You know what? You are being a pain in the ass with your fucking pride! Try to learn to respect people for what they are, and not what you think they are, you spandex jerk!" Gohan harshly said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Gohan, wait sweetie!" Bulma tried to hold him back, but he was gone. "Good job, Vegeta! I'm really proud of ya!" Bulma shouted ironically.

"Did he just insult me at my own table?!"

"YEAH! And you deserved it! I'm eating in our room. And don't you dare trying to enter my bed: you get the couch!"

"… Grah!" Vegeta grunted gripping his hair tightly.

Meanwhile, Gohan got in his room, and was trying to cool down. The fact of turning super saiyan and using his anger during a long period made him often lose patience with the "prince of all saiyans". He got more easily upset. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not in the mood, right now. Whoever it is, just… Just come back later please…" he said plainly. But still the door opened, revealing the young Asuka.

"Ah… Erm… Sorry for the intrusion… I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart, Gohan-sempai, for helping me to get my powers awakened…"

"… You're welcome, Asuka. I appreciate it." he said, smiling lightly.

She was gone as fast as she arrived. Just when Gohan was about to stand up, someone knocked for the second time on his door. Gohan sighed.

"Come in… the door is unlocked."

This time, Videl stepped in.

"Hey, Gohan." she said, flashing a warm smile.

"Hey…" he said in return, softly.

"I heard your shouts… I wanted to come to be sure you were alright."

"Ha ha… Yes I am." he giggled.

"Actually… I'm worried, Gohan…"

"About what?"

"The future. With those aliens coming to destroy the saiyans, I fear for my father's health, my own life. I'm worried about you too…"

"About me? Well, that's a surprise, considering how annoying you thought I was before."

(Now, * * means we are hearing Videl's thoughts.)

"Come on Gohan! With all the events of the last days… You saved me, remember? I had a hard time admitting it, but I kind of…" she tried. *Say it! Now or never!* She took a deep breath: "… I appreciate you!" *Dumbass…* She mentally face-palmed. "I appreciate you a lot… To be honest, I… kinda like you…" she said with a low voice, though Gohan heard her without efforts. *That's better!* Videl thought.

She didn't expect Gohan to react. In fact she thought he would just stare at her, waiting for her to get out. Instead of that, he hugged her. He dropped his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Videl." he said in her neck, his breath tickling her skin, making her blush. He kept speaking: "My old self is making surface it seems, because I'm scared. I'm afraid of them, those raydans. I swore that I would protect the Earth, that I would protect you… But I feel like I'm powerless… Just like when I was a child…"

Videl listened to him, seeing a part of him she tried to discover herself. She already guessed it, but seeing it just shocked her nonetheless. Gohan was actually worrying. She raised her arms and hugged him back, closing her eyes, smiling.

"I'm here now, Gohan…"

Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

When Videl woke up in the morning, she was once again alone in the bed. She yawned and sat in the bed, looking around the room, when she heard a door unlock. Gohan got out of the bathroom, drying his face with a long towel. He wore his blue baggy training pants and his shoes. When he dropped the towel, Videl saw that he was bare torso.

"Oh, hi Videl!" he said, smiling to the girl. Her face was more red that it ever had been before, her eyes focused on his chest. She knew Gohan was strong, but those muscles… *He's hot!* she thought.

"Sorry for yesterday evening… I, well, I lost my composure. Too much stress, I think." Gohan said, not following her gaze

"Yeah… Guessed so." the girl added. "You know you can count on me Gohan. Even if I can't fight, I can still be a moral support! I'll cheer you guys up." she said.

"Thanks…" Gohan said. "It's hard to admit it, but I owe you one."

"Why?"

"Because, if you weren't that stubborn, and convincing, I would never have joined you in the tournament. Maybe they would have never found me, meaning I wouldn't be able to defend my race, and I would probably not have learned to know you…"

Every day, the same routine. Gohan taught the others about the super saiyan, and Vegeta trained alone. That day, the other boys, Ray and Eslan, unleashed their powers. The last one was Gine.

"Good work, kids!" she cheered her team. "We're almost ready to beat the shit outta them!"

"YEAH!"

Gohan was a few feet away, watching the little group.

"We will win, there's no doubt about it." He smiled. *I will get them, dad! Sorry for doubting my own strength. I'll never deceive you again!"

Videl walked until she was in her back and dropped her hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan?"

"What is it Videl?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give this back to you." On these words, she handed him his orange Gi. "I sewed it. I had to make a few stitches, but it's fresh like a new one."

Gohan took it and unfolded the top.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Videl! That was my father's, you know? I treasure it, you see. I'm glad that you repaired it."

*Annoying girl… what was I thinking before knowing her. She might be stubborn as hell, but she's sweet when she wants.* He smiled at her.

"Did you wash it too?"

"Yeah, of course!" she said just while thinking. *Better not telling him I slept with it three days ago…* She blushed.

Gohan admired his friend's job for a little time, until he remembered something.

"Well, it's almost break time, and I promised you I would teach you how to fly, so… Let's do this!"

"What? For real?"

"Sure! Who the hell do you think I am? I told you that we, Son family members, always keep our promises. I wouldn't have promised you that if I couldn't teach you how to fly! You've got plenty enough ki for that."

"…Enough what?" Videl said.

Gohan sighed.

"Well let's start from the basics… The Ki is your inner energy, your life force. Every being in the world have its own energy pool. Humans usually can't use it, because they don't know about it. But some of them, especially martial artists, can feel it, thanks to their complete knowledge of their body's limits. We, saiyans, like some other beings in the universe, are different in the fact that we can use it easily, because we've got a lot more than the others. A genetic gift, maybe. To make it short, it's easy for us."

"O-Okay!" she said, definitely trying to assimilate what he said. They were walking towards the garden while talking. They avoided the hole in the grass, trying not to fall into it, and sat in a calm place.

"Okay. Now, watch me. Empty your mind, breathe deeply and slowly. Try to focus on your energy, feel it surging through your veins." he said closing his eyes.

Videl watched him closely, admiring his serenity on the moment.

"You might begin to feel something… warm, inside of your belly. Just let go a little part of it, and…"

He opened his eyes, as a little energy ball appeared in his hands. Videl bent to see it closer. Her face was like two inches away from it, when Gohan got it away from her, before absorbing it.

"Hey hey, carefull, miss. You would not want your face to get blown off, would you? Even at a low concentration of ki, an energy ball like this could easily blow a hole like the one behind you…"

Videl gulped, and sat again, nodding ans mumbling a 'Sorry'. Gohan paused before chuckling.

"He he… Your turn, now! Remember what I told you."

"Yeah. Here I go." Videl said.

She begun to concentrate on her hands, then she remembered she had to breathe deeply. She closed her eyes.

"Relax your muscles, Videl." Gohan reminded her.

She loosened her muscles, her face showed a peaceful expression. Gohan encouraged her sometimes. Suddenly, she felt something strange in her stomach. A sort of water pool, but very warm. *So that's what he meant, right? Let's try to get it out.* She focused on it. *Come on, come on!* She frowned. A small water drop emerged from the pool, and lifted itself very high, until it completely disappeared. Videl thought she had lost it, not paying attention to her hands feeling hot.

"Good job Videl! Bravo!" she heard Gohan say. She blinked, a little bit dazed. She stared at him, then dropped her gaze on her hands. A bright little ball of energy was floating between them, warming them.

"Whoa…" was all she could say.

"Now, you're ready to fly, Videl." Gohan said while standing up, when he first noticed the concern on the girl's face. "Hey, what's wrong Videl?"

"Ah! N-Nothing… I was just wondering how was my father doing."

* * *

On the tournament island, three days ago:

The champ sneezed between two sobs, staff members patting his shoulders.

"My little daughter 'Sob' is counting 'Sob' on me… 'Sniff' I swear I'll get the guys who kidnapped you!"

The speaker took his microphone, and addressed to the public:

"Ladies and gentleman, due to the sudden 'vacation' from the Son-Satan team, after the amazing victory of Gohan against their ferocious opponents, they are declared winner by default!"

The champs received a great ovation, then followed by: "Videl! Videl! Videl!"

The former champ stopped crying:

"Yeah! That's my girl!"

* * *

Now, at CC:

Videl stood next to Gohan, listening to his instructions.

"Remember. Do the same as a minute ago, but expulse the energy towards the floor, to help you to float. Okay?"

"Okay." Videl closed her eyes. She had created a few more fire balls to remember the feeling of controlling the drop of energy. But this time, she'll need to use more than a single drop. She visualized a little stream of energy, and emptied her lungs. She pushed the stream she had created down her feet. The grass around her began to form waves, and she finally left the ground.

"You're doing it, Videl." Gohan said, not wanting to disturb her too much.

She climbed a few feets until stopping, opened her eyes, and watched the floor.

"I'm flying!" she shouted, before bursting in a crystalline laughter, that made Gohan smile.

* * *

**Sorry for uploading this later than expected. Again I had a hard day. Anyway, please keep reviewing, though I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but still I appreciate your attention on my story! Well, 'til next time, see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally!

**Here it is, chap 9! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9:**** Finally!**

* * *

At the end of the fourth day of training, they had 6 super saiyans out of 7, and Videl could almost fly like a pro. They had a huge "family" dinner (during which Bulma completely emptied her cold chamber, that contained food for a month.) and had a lot of time to talk, tell stories from across the galaxy, laugh together.

Gohan left the kitchen the last, and met his grandmother in the corridor. She was waiting for him.

"Hey kid. Let's walk a bit." she said plainly.

"I'm tired, grandmother Gine, maybe another time…"

The saiyan woman caught his wrist and got him out anyway, against the teen's protesting. When they stopped walking, Gine stared into her grandchild's eyes.

"You've got the same eyes as Bardock… You really resemble him, Gohan."

"What happened to him? Why is he not here, with you?"

"Well, he died on our planet with the others. I wanted to know why my son died, Gohan. You told me you killed him. What happened?"

Gohan closed his eyes. He knew she deserved to know, being his father's mother.

"That's not easy to tell. I won't repeat myself…"

He told her once again about Cell, but took more time to tell her about his mistakes. Then, she asked him about his father, how he looked like, his personality, and the kind of man he was. Gohan couldn't resist and smiled every time he told her he was a little dumb, and after each stories he told about him. Gina laughed, knowing her son was a silly guy, but had the biggest and warmest heart in the universe.

"… To sum up, he's the strongest of us all." Gohan ended.

"But… when he was a baby, he had a low fighting level, around 1 unit…"

"Don't trust your scouters. When I was a kid, I had a low fighting level too, each time I got scanned by our enemies. But when I really needed it the most, my powers broke through and I overcame my limits more than once."

"So, that works for me too? Can I…"

"Become a super saiyan? You have only one day left to achieve this form. I'll train you personally."

The night went pretty fast. On the following morning, stress was filling the air in the GR. Only one day left before enemy's arrival, and Gine had still to become a super saiyan. Videl was outside, flying in the garden, training herself. Bulma was worrying, talking with Gohan before he entered the room.

"Gohan, how do you plan on doing this?"

"What do you mean, Bulma?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'll try to reason them and take them to a deserted place, to ensure less collateral damages. The rest is like always: jump in the melee head first, and hope that we are strong enough."

"Please save us, Gohan!"

The teen stepped in the room, nodding to the blue haired woman. He barely dodged a fire ball launched by Ray.

"Sorry!" the guy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Try to aim higher next time." Gohan replied on a neutral tone.

"Yes sir!"

He walked straight to the center of the room, until he reached his grandmother. Her arms were crossed, her tail whipping the air playfully.

"I was starting to feel bored. I almost had to wait for you!" she said, jokingly. Gohan smiled in response.

"You better cut it out and train!" he said, attacking her by surprise. He launched a powerful punch to her. She crossed her arm to block it, but only managed to spare her face. The impact blew her away. She flipped in mid air to get a soft landing, only to see that Gohan was already waiting for her on the ground. She changed direction and flew higher.

Gohan smiled. *She has begun to anticipate her own moves intentionally, what she did by pure instinct a week ago…* he thought while taking off to get closer to her. She was in a higher position that gave her the advantage on Gohan. But the teen teleported behind her, and aimed for her back. She dodged it and counterattacked. She hit Gohan. Or she thought she did. Her leg got through a laughing Gohan, but met only air. *What's that?* she thought. She felt a hard shock in her back and crashed on the floor. She was slightly bruised.

"Not too bad for an old lady." Gohan said, smirking.

"You are good…" the woman replied while getting up. "…but you're better than that!" she added, resolve in her eyes.

"I got your point. But don't cry if I hurt you." Gohan said.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned into his super saiyan form.

"I won't hold back anymore. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on, brat!"

Gohan dashed forward at light speed. Gine anticipated and teleported right where Gohan was, and fired an energy blast towards him. But he disappeared. She looked carefully around her to find him, searching his energy signature, or his scent.

"There you are!" she finally shouted.

She turned around and threw her arms forward. She grabbed Gohan's hands as he materialized, and they begun a wrestling match. In a second Gohan took advantage on Gine, forcing her to kneel. The teen had an idea. *Here's my chance to help her…* He tightened his grip and begun his plan:

"In fact, I'm not sure you can become a super saiyan…"

"What?"

"You're weak, useless… Saiyan trash!" he shouted. *I feel like I'm Vegeta…* he thought.

Gine tried to resist his strength, in vain. *He's right… I'm not fit for this.* Then she heard it like a faint voice. The voice of her husband, and her sons, repeating the words Gohan told them earlier: '_The power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need!'_ Then only Bardock's voice stayed: '_You can do it, Gine. I have faith in you.'_

She snapped. It felt painful at first, but she snapped nonetheless. The wall concealing her powers cracked open, and she transformed. Her long black hair, which was waving gracefully, locked in blond pointy strands, shining like the sun itself. She slowly stood up, catching up on her grandson's strength.

"Who's the weakling now!" she said smiling, understanding her grandson's trick.

"At least, it worked." Gohan said, releasing her hands. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. That helped a lot." she said. "By the way… how do you drop out of this state?" she asked, scratching the back of her head, grinning. Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Uh? Well, basically you calm yourself. You'll know how to do, don't worry." he said after a pause. "It comes naturally."

"Okay!" Gine said. She almost immediately powered down.

"Guess we're almost ready for them. How many are they?" Gohan asked.

"They're a whole army, but only their leaders will fight us. If we win, they leave, but if we lose, they take the planet."

"They won't take it. They don't stand a chance now that we are super saiyans." Asuka said.

Gine turned her hands to face her team, all of them standing next to her in their super saiyan form.

They didn't have the time to celebrate. Bulma rushed in the room.

"Guys, you should check this out…" she said while panting.

They all went in the control chamber. The screen displayed a 3D model of the planet. In the space around, a small group of red dots were moving, closing in.

"The raydans… At this rate, they'll be here in less than a day."

"Better be ready for them." Gohan said. "Let's rest. It's no use to be tired in front of them."

Bulma pointed towards a deserted point of the globe. "Here's the landing point."

Gine closed her eyes, thinking. When she opened them, she was all excited.

"We'll wait for them!"

* * *

**Sorry for the size of this chap, but I didn't want to begin the confrontation yet. You'll have to wait! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: The encounter

**Here's the tenth chapter, in advance, since I won't be able to publish it Tuesday. I have a little surprise fot you guys this week, plus a one-shot that will come end of this summer, probably end of August, so be prepared!**

**Thanks for the reviews, Dyton. I owe you a lot!**

**Chapter 10:****The encounter**

* * *

As planned, they landed on a deserted field, no humans around to witness the crash or the colossal fight that was going to happen. 13 persons emerged from the space shuttle. They wandered around to analyze the place.

"Is that the planet they chose to die? How pathetic…" a small man with black fangs-like marks on the face said.

"You're right, Murin!" laughed a thin woman with short hair. Her face tattoo was identical.

"I'm always right, Janice."

"Don't start this this again, you two…" a third person said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Darius…"

The guy named Darius was taller than the others, and aside from his fangs tattoos, he had a crown mark on the forehead.

None of the 13 could spot the others, nor did they feel their presence. They were all waiting on the hill next to the raydans, ready to fight: a group of bloodthirsty saiyan, willing to defeat the enemy. They were standing fiercely.

"You speak Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Alright." the man agreed.

He took a deep breath, and shouted.

"Hey you trash! Up here, fools!"

All the raydans turned around to face the man, to meet a group of 10 persons, shooting furious glares in their direction. They activated their scouters. 10 persons, 9 saiyan, and a human.

"Ah, the welcoming committee. It's a relief to see that you will keep us from looking for you all around that shitty planet, how adorable of you, saiyans. I see that you've got reinforcements, Gine. Two no-tails renegades… And those energy levels… just pathetic. Did you finally decide to surrender?"

Vegeta stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"I'm disappointed Darius… You can't remember me, can you?"

"Wait… Vegeta? What a surprise. I didn't know you survived the explosion… Did you come here to die too?"

"I don't remember you being so self confident when my father annihilated yours. You were more like a scaredy cat begging for your life, you weakling!"

The raydan prince grinned evilly.

"Maybe you're right, but that was before I awakened my powers! How can you beat us? You are 9 saiyans, and only two of you are worth my time." he said, pointing the twins. "Plus, we now are all super raydans!" he added. Then, the 13 fighters transformed in their super state. They were like the super saiyans, but they had white hair and gray eyes, instead of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What?" Gohan said, turning his head in Vegeta's direction. "Super raydans?"

"I told you they had the same constitutions as us." Vegeta begun. "So they can achieve the same state. Prepare for battle."

They flew to face their opponents. Gohan spoke.

"Let's finish this thing. Good luck, guys."

They all turned super saiyan.

"Now, we're all worth your time?"

The atmosphere filled itself with energy, and electricity sparks rushed in between the two lines of warriors. Vegeta dashed first. He took on Darius, and Gohan fought Murin and Janice. The others took the remaining raydans.

The fight was violent. None of the fighters had ever battled at this pace before. Only Gohan and Vegeta seemed to play with his opponents. He easily read through their moves, dodged when he had to, punching anytime he could.

He threw a strong punch right in the man's face, knocking a few teeth out, while dodging the super raydan girl's fast kicks. He was literally wonderful. Videl was a few meters higher, cheering the saiyans… or should I precise ESPECIALLY Gohan.

"Come on Gohan! You're awesome!"

The young half breed was fighting with Janice. Her partner dashed towards Videl:

"Cheering up the saiyans like it is a fair competition… This is war, kid!" he shouted, aiming for the black haired teen. He didn't reach her. He was intercepted by a furious classmate of Videl's, kickin' him back where he came from: the space shuttle. The ship was completely torn out.

Janice got angry, and rushed on Gohan. But he caught her ankle and made his father's signature grappling technique: the spinning throw. She was grabbed by a teammate before she hit the ground. Murin had a broken wrist, but could still stand and fight.

The fights, although they were harsh, were surprisingly easy for the saiyans. They were outnumbered, but still they could throw their opponents to the dirt. The last one to fall was Darius. Vegeta was holding him by the throat.

"It's over, my old friend. You won't exterminate the saiyan race today!"

He dropped him. All was over, and everyone was happy from the outcome of the fight… that wasn't over yet. It was far from being over. The raydan prince was smiling, and never touched the ground. His face crown tattoo was shining red. In reaction, his teammate glew too.

The surprise was immense. The raydans all got up, except the prince.

"Heh… This… is the power of… the crown…" he muttered. "I can heal my warriors, over and over.

One of them approached him while he was talking to give him a medicine he hid under his armor, and helped him to stand up. They were all fresh and ready to fight, but the saiyan weren't anymore. They were tired from the previous battle, and would have a hard time taking part in a second one. But they had no choice.

"Hang on guys! We must take down the prince!" Gohan tried to cheer up his troops, and with success. The saiyans were still there, ready to fight for their survival.

They had a lot more hardships this time, but still they could defeat them. Yet, each time one of the raydans was downed, he could immediately stand up, unhurt. Exhaustion could be seen in the saiyans posture, taking more and more critical hits. Eventually, they got defeated, one after another. The first to fall was Asuka. She received a strong kick to the chest, cutting her breath. She hit the ground and powered down, unconscious.

Khalden lost focus for a second. That almost costed his life. The punch he received to the face didn't snap his neck, but broke his jaw and cracked his skull. Eslan and Ray were downed the horrible way: their opponents broke both their legs. The remaining saiyans were Vegeta, Gine, Sladek and Gohan. Orleen was kneeling next to Asuka and Khalden, and the other twin stood in front of them to protect them, out of breath. They were completely broken down. Gohan had still some fight left in him, but refused to use his super saiyan 2 form, for fear of hurting his teammates. He jumped in the melee with Vegeta. They fought violently, and got through all of them, aiming at Darius. But they weren't fast enough. The other raydans got in between the prince and the strongest saiyans, and shot powerful ki blasts at them. Gohan and Vegeta got in position, ready to shoot theirs. While charging, they powered up, their gold aura illuminating the dark sky of the early morning.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

"Final…"

The released their waves in sync:

"HAAAA! / FLASH!"

Their attacks melted into one powerful energy stream.

The two sides collided in a loud bang noise, and the clash begun. The two saiyans got rapidly overpowered. But Gohan put everything he could in his hands and Vegeta ascended to his super Vegeta (ssj 1.5) state. They slowly took the ascendant back on the raydans, only to get pushed back even harder. They both fell on the ground, hissing in pain, because of their burned wounds. Gohan was on the edge of consciousness. *It's over… I'm too weak for them father. I failed to protect them.* he thought. The raydan prince landed slowly on the ground, next to them. *I'm sorry Videl…* Videl shouted while sprinting towards Gohan:

"Don't touch them!"

That sentence made Gohan's eyes open wide. His eyes went turquoise again, like a sparkle of hope, as he grabbed strongly the prince's ankle.

"Don't… think I'm done for it! People are counting on me out there…" he said, not letting Darius go.

"So you've still got fight in you?" the raydan asked, a bit worried about it, beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, a lot." Gohan ended, grinning.

He snapped, as did Vegeta, standing up again. They powered up in a unique yell, tearing down the silence of the desert. Rocks begun to fly around them, as they slowly powered up to the super saiyan two state.

"Now the real fight begins." Gohan said on his cold-super-angry-super-saiyan-two tone.

"This end now!" Vegeta shouted, as he instantly hit his enemy's jaw.

Gohan joined him in the brawl with his newly acquired strength.

"Wow Vegeta, welcome to the ascended saiyans club, man."

"Shut up and kick their asses brat!"

The whole battle level changed. Their opponents could hardly follow their pace, as they sped up to an unreachable amount of speed, and focused their attacks on the raydan prince. But his underlings shielded him with their bodies, which regenerated rapidly thanks to the prince's ability.

Gohan and Vegeta landed, panting.

"It's going nowhere… We have to get rid of that bastard if we want to defeat them." Gohan said.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Vegeta announced. "It's the only way."

"No! There won't be any race extinction today, neither ours, nor theirs! We'll just prove that we are the strongest!" Gohan protested.

He readied himself for the second round. Then he had an idea.

"Vegeta. I need a diversion. Can you try to focus their attention while I prepare my super kamehameha? I'll shoot it right at Darius. Then…"

He explained his strategy to the saiyan prince.

"That might work… Let's go!"

Vegeta flew towards Darius. As expected he received the attention of the whole group. Darius stayed back to rest. Indeed, reviving his troops was tiring, but the raydans were known for their extremely fast recovering bodies, so he could compensate the loss of energy by staying still.

Down on the ground, Gohan prepared his next Kamehameha, using the super version his father created. The energy was flowing between his hands as a huge orb was forming, sparkling electricity rushing out of his body filling the air around. He shot the beam.

The prince saw the beam and anticipated, so he dodged it at the last second. His troops leaved Vegeta to stand between the prince and the beam, as Gohan followed him with the attack, to make sure Darius would not be hit. Like they forgot one thing…

Darius heard right in his ear: "Behind you…"

He had no time to turn around, as Vegeta hit him hard in the spine, cracking some bones.

"It worked, Gohan!" he shouted, as he beat the other prince down.

*I was suppose to lure them so Gohan could charge the beam and attack Darius, but with this technique, the brat was supposed to lure the team again to protect Darius, so he would have his back unprotected… Ingenious!* Vegeta thought, impressed by the teen's strategy.

"Alright! Now let's down these guys once more!" Gohan told him.

He was faking his difficulty to manipulate the energy stream of the kamehameha, so he swiftly turned on his hips, so the beam would hit the other warriors. He got the 12 of them in one shot.

Vegeta landed next to him.

"That was easier than I thought. You're no match for us, true saiyans, you low rank fighters."

But Gohan didn't cheer up. He was watching the steaming ruins of the rock hills they destroyed by throwing the raydans around, still steady. What he saw was worse than what he expected: indeed, he felt something strange about those guys, but he didn't know that could be this bad.

The raydans were getting up again, changed. They were more muscular than before, and seemed also more powerful.

"We're in deep shit Vegeta."

They didn't see them coming. Both took a massive punch in the stomach, knocking them out of their super saiyan 2 state, as well as sending them fly in the closest rocks.

Darius stood fiercely, unhurt, and raised his hands towards them.

"It's over, saiyans…"

He shot a deadly blast at them. But it never reached its targets.

* * *

Gohan hardly opened his eyes. He could barely see forms, but he caught three silhouettes. All three were orange. He heard a voice, as one of these forms got closer to him.

"Guys, get those beans to the others."

The mass was now standing next to him. He could now see a black form on the guys' heads, and a strange gold glowing thing above.

"Get a grip Gohan. You're better than that."

Gohan knew this voice. He was sure he knew it, it was too familiar, too friendly to be true.

"F… Father?"

He could now clearly see him. His bright smile, his messy hair, and a gold aura above it.

"Am I dead too?"

"Not at all. Let's say, we, dead men, came to help living ones to get rid of those." he said pointing the raydans.

"Wait… 'we'?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Well, all our family."

Behind Goku, Gohan saw the two other dead guys. He knew both of them.

"Radditz?"

"Hello, dear nephew." the long haired man said, smiling lightly.

Gohan blinked, stunned.

"Weren't you supposed to be evil?"

"Let's say that I had a good behavior in Hell…" Radditz answered, scratching his head.

Gohan saw the last guy. He had the same hairstyle as his father, and a deep cross-like scar on the left cheek. He wore his father's gi pants and shoes, with a saiyan armor on the top.

"Who… who are… Wait, you're Bardock, right? My grandfather?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"The explanations have to wait son. Let's end this asap, guys." Goku said.

The three of them turned into super saiyans.

* * *

**Big surprise this week! I had this idea in my head for three chapters now, and I was just waiting for the right moment. Hope you like this!  
****Well, 'til next time, see ya later!**


End file.
